bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Poland 7
|previousseason = Big Brother Poland 6 |nextseason = Big Brother Poland 8 |productioncompany = EndemolShine Polska }} is the seventh season of Big Brother Polska. Background During the final week of Big Brother Poland 6, it was announced the show would return in the fall of the same year with another season. Additionally, Karolina Włodarska, the first announced housemate of the seventh season, entered the season six's house to live with the finalists for the final week. However, at the premiere of the show, Karolina was not one of the housemates. Later, it was revealed that her father had passed away, and therefore she would not participate in the show. Twists *'Potential Housemates': Throughout the season, the viewers would have opportunities to vote for housemates to enter the game. **'Launch Night Eviction': On September 4, 2019, it was announced that viewers will have the chance to select one of the three potential housemates to become an official housemate. During the live show it was revealed Martyna Lewandowska received the most votes from the public, therefore she entered the Big Brother house, leaving Seweryn Sroka and Wiktoria Józefiok out of the game. **'Day 66': On November 17, 2019, it was announced that the viewers would have the opportunity to vote in one of three potential housemates to become an official housemate. However, before the selected housemate was announced, it was revealed that the current six housemates would have the power to vote one person in the house, and they chose Bartłomiej Czochara. Later, it was announced that the viewers selected Sandra Mendelowska to enter the game over Ewelina Puzio, therefore evicting Ewelina from the game. *'Rule Breaking Punishment': During the first week Mateusz Sławiński broke the rules by talking about nominations. Big Brother asked him which one of the two housemates he nominated for eviction he would like to see leave the house. He chose Karolina Sztafa, which gave her immunity from being nominated that week. *'First Impression Duos': Karolina Sztafa entered the house first, she had to observe the other housemates. After everyone entered the house she had to rank every woman and every man from least to most attractive. Housemates with corresponding numbers were paired for this week's task. **'House Divide': Four duos that would receive the most points during the week became immune, while the bottom four duos were all eligible to be nominated for eviction. The bottom four duos couldn't sleep in the bedroom and couldn't use the main bathroom in the house. **'Immunity Task': After nominations the top four duos picked new partners from the bottom four duos. After that they competed in a series of task. The leader of the best duo, Mateusz Sławiński, received immunity from next week's nominations, while the leader of the worst duo, Anna Izvarina, was automatically nominated for eviction. *'Additional Nominees': Throughout the season, housemates were added to the nomination list after the nomination list was announced. **'Inappropriate Behavior': On Day 17, Mateusz Sławiński was added to the nomination list after ripping Malwina Ha's shirt off of her during a party, additionally he lost all privileges he received for winning last week's task. **'Task': During Week 5, there was a task, where the housemates had to pick a walnut off of the ground. One of them contained an Instant Nomination. Natalia Dawidowska picked that walnut and faced eviction that week. **'Fight': On Day 42, Dawid Łojewski was nominated after getting into an argument with Kamil Lemieszewski and Vasileios Tomazos. **'Breaking Task Rules': On Day 53, Martyna Lewandowska, Mateusz Sławiński, and Vasileios Tomazos were instantly nominated for eviction for not complying with the task rules. *'Fake Eviction': In Week 2, housemates participated in a Factory Task. On Day 12, the Factory's Management had to fire one of the workers. They chose Malwina Ha. Big Brother announced Malwina has to leave the Big Brother House. Instead of leaving the house she entered a secret room where she was watching the housemates and had to drive a stationary bike so the rest of the housemates had electricity. *'The Final Choice:' On Day 17, Karolina Sztafa was chosen by viewers to leave the house, but the final decision belonged to Łukasz Stawicki. He could either choose to evict himself or Karolina. After a long about of deliberation, Łukasz decided to evict Karolina. *'Additional Housemates': On Day 32, two new housemates, Ewa Kępys and Natalia Nienałtowska, entered the game. *'Public Nomination': Before Week 10's eviction a poll was opened on Big Brother's instagram page where the public could vote which housemate they would like to face eviction next week. They picked Anna Izvarina. *'Golden Ticket': During Week 11 a poll was opened on Big Brother's instagram page where the public could vote which housemate should receive a Golden Ticket guaranteering them a place in the final. Housemates Nominations History Game History Trivia References External Links *Official Site Category:Seasons Category:Poland Seasons